


One Hundred

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy 100th Steve, Language, M/M, Slash, Smut, Surprises, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Steve couldn’t believe it as he looked at the calendar. Whilst he’d spent decades under the ice, today was technically his one hundredth birthday.





	One Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring Infinity Wars this is just some Stucky smut celebrating Steve's 100th birthday.

Steve couldn’t believe it as he looked at the calendar. Whilst he’d spent decades under the ice, today was technically his one hundredth birthday. 

The gang had advised that his party would be on Friday night, because no one partied on a Wednesday. That made sense, but Steve was still angling to do something with his day. 

But no matter who he contacted, everyone else already had plans. Sam was visiting his folks, he took Wanda who was long overdue for some home cooking, Tony and Pepper had some business conference in Los Angeles, and Clint had a child with tonsillitis.

Usually it wouldn’t bother Steve so much except for the fact that his boyfriend was also away on a mission with Natasha in Europe which required Bucky’s multilingual and espionage skills. 

Feeling lonely, Steve opted for the gym instead. He could work a punching bag for a couple of hours to at least keep himself busy. He just wished he knew where Bucky was and hoped the other man was alright. 

A text from Clint fired through to Steve’s phone just as he arrived at the gym. He smiled, the Barton clan all in one photo with a ‘happy 100,’ poster in hand. 

Working the bag, Steve’s thoughts soon fell back to his boyfriend. Why did Bucky have to go only one day before his birthday? It was selfish and Steve felt stupid for thinking it. Bucky and Natasha were infiltrating a drug smuggling operation which spanned half the western world. A mere birthday paled in comparison. 

Two hours went by way to fast for his liking. Steve wasn’t anywhere near tired but he’d already busted four bags. Packing his things he headed home.

He read a text from Sam wishing him happy birthday. Maybe he should have gone with Sam and Wanda. It would have at least given him something to do and he wouldn’t be heading back to an empty apartment. 

“Happy birthday indeed,” he huffed, unlocking his front door. 

Steve stopped instantly, something was off. He thought about grabbing his shield as he eyed the trail of red objects on the floor. He quickly identified them as rose petals. Steve’s heart began to race but for all the right reasons now. The petals were leading around the corner, up the hallway and into the bedroom. Steve followed the trail, ditching his gym bag along the way. 

The bedroom door was only slightly ajar. Steve pushed the door open and let his eyes drink in the sight before him.

Bucky was in their bed. Bucky who laying on his stomach and naked, except for, what was that? Steve eyed him for a moment. No way. Bucky had covered his ass with whipped cream. He was also holding what appeared to be a bowl of strawberries. Steve would laugh at the silliness if his boyfriend didn’t look so utterly hot right now. 

“Happy birthday soldier,” Bucky smiled towards him.

“That’s captain to you sergeant,” Steve smirked back.

“Yes sir.”

Steve tore off his clothes and joined the other man on the bed. “I thought you were on a mission?”

“A clever ruse,” Bucky answered. “I knew you’d hit the gym and that gave me all the time I needed.”

“But what about the drug smugglers?” Steve, ever the hero.

“We actually got them a month ago,” a laugh escaped Bucky. “You wouldn’t remember because you and Sam were in Wakanda.”

That had been a long couple of weeks, Steve remembered the peace treaty talks. “So you did all this for me?” Now that he had taken in the sight of Bucky, Steve looked around to notice candles had been placed around the room, there were more rose petals as well as a bunch of roses and some chocolates on his drawers. 

“Of course,” Bucky ran his fingers along Steve’s cheek. It was about all the movement he could muster in his current predicament. “We weren’t together last year for my birthday so I wanted to make at least one of our hundredths memorable.” The pair had only gotten together last Christmas after infiltrating a hydra base had almost gone terribly wrong resulting in a near miss which would have led to Bucky’s death. It forced them both to reveal their feelings and they’d been inseparable ever since. They had therefore missed Bucky’s hundredth by nine months. Not that the team didn’t celebrate Bucky’s birthday with a party but back then Steve and he were still officially just pals.

“I love you so much,” Steve was suddenly overcome with so much emotion. 

“I know, I love you too,” Bucky moved his hand to brush Steve’s hair. “So are you going to enjoy your birthday present or should I go with the gift voucher Tony suggested I get you?” he teased. 

“I think I want a strawberry,” Steve plucked one from the bowl and dipped it deep into the fresh cream making sure the fruit ran across the other man’s skin. He took his time playing with his gift. 

Four strawberries down and Bucky was losing his patience. “Are you just going to make me wait while you eat the whole bowl?”

Steve sported a wicked grin. “You made me a sundae, it’d be rude not to eat it Buck. Though I notice there’s no cherry on top?”

“You took my cherry for New Year’s,” Bucky teased back. “But so help me god if you don’t do something – nghhhh,” Bucky squirmed but remained almost entirely still as Steve’s tongue ran along his left ass cheek, lapping up a streak of whipped cream. 

“Something like that?” Steve asked. 

“You punk,” Bucky was ready for it this time when Steve’s tongue licked him again and again and again, working from the outside side inward. 

Soon he had Bucky’s cheeks spread as Steve’s tongue danced across his hole. 

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped. “Steve.”

“I’ve got you sarge,” Steve played with the delicate pink skin. 

Soon Bucky heard the familiar pop of a bottle cap opening. He was really lost in the moment, he didn’t even notice the other man grab the lubricant. Then Steve’s tongue was replaced by a single finger. “God yes,” Bucky groaned. 

“Such a good gift Buck,” Steve pushed the digit inside him. 

Bucky threw the bowl onto the floor, strawberries be damned. With Steve’s help he turned himself around and onto his back, Steve’s finger still inside him. “I don’t know, personally I think I would have gone with a gift vouch-”

He didn’t finish as Steve kissed him. The two men gasped into each other’s mouths as their tongues met. This was the best birthday surprise Steve could have ever hoped for. Trailing downward, Steve kissed his boyfriend’s neck. 

“More,” Bucky demanded.

Steve complied by adding a second finger. The other man writhed beneath him with want. 

After using a third finger, Steve knew his boyfriend was properly prepped. 

Bucky was panting. The need written clear across his face. “Fuck me Steve.”

“How do you want to do it?” Steve asked kneeling above him, more than happy to comply. 

“Like this,” Bucky replied. “Want to see you.” Whilst they had fucked on nearly every surface, in all rooms of the apartment, in a range of positions, missionary had always been Bucky’s preference. 

“You’re perfect Buck,” Steve kissed him again, before leaning back up to apply some lube. He coated himself before using both arms to keep Bucky’s legs spread. Lining up, Steve pushed in slow and waited. 

They’d stopped using condoms a while ago when it became obvious that super soldiers were one hundred percent clean. 

“I’m good,” Bucky assured him. “You can keep going.”

Steve pulled back and pushed in again, a little harder. They were used to each other’s bodies by now but he always took his time, making sure never to hurt his boyfriend. 

“That’s it, ah, fuck, Steve,” Bucky pulled him down so they were chest to chest. 

Soon Steve was finding his rhythm as his thrusts got faster. He could feel the cold digits of Bucky’s metal arm pressing into his back. No doubt they’d leave bruises. 

“Always feel so good Buck,” Steve wrapped a hand around Bucky’s now hard cock and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

Both men were quickly reaching their limit. 

With each thrust, Steve hit Bucky’s prostate. Again and again pleasure hit Bucky in waves until he cried out and came onto Steve’s hand. 

Steve moved faster, the look of ecstasy on his boyfriend’s face soon sending him over the edge as an orgasm ripped through Steve. “Buck,” he grunted, his hips stilling. Moments later Steve was planting kisses along Bucky’s face, neck, chest, anywhere he could reach, before carefully pulling out. “You’re amazing Buck.”

“So it was a good birthday gift?” Bucky was quickly regaining his breath.

“Best birthday gift,” Steve smirked. 

The brunet looked down at the mess they’d made of their bed. “Not too bad for two guys in triple digits huh?”

They laughed together before getting up and continuing things in the shower with a slow and steamy make out session that left both their lips red and swollen. 

Whilst Steve dried, Bucky stripped the sheets and replaced them, not letting the blonde help because it was his special day.

“What do you want to do now?” Steve slid on his most comfortable pair of sweat pants and joined the other man who had moved into the kitchen.

“Now I’m going to make you a special birthday dinner,” Bucky replied.

“Special dinner?” Steve repeated. “Don’t know if it’ll be able to top the world’s best dessert I just ate.” 

"If that's the case," Bucky smirked back at the blonde. "There's still plenty of whipped cream left."

Steve pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "Then I think we need to skip dinner."


End file.
